Step Brothers? NO!
by Lion warrior
Summary: Crane's mother is in town and Po and Crane find her in an interesting place, in Mr. Ping's shop, talking cheerfully with Mr. Ping. Are Po and Crane destined to be brothers!


Step Brother? NO!

**i don't own KFP**

* * *

><p>Po and Crane couldn't believe their eyes. There before them, they stood in front of the Noodle Shop where Mr. Ping and Crane's mother were at a table. The weirdest part was that they were talking to each other comfortably. A little too comfortably for Crane. "Hey mother," he came into the conversation awkwardly, "What are you doing?"<p>

"Oh! Hello dear. I was just talking to this wonderful man named Mr. Ping," The female crane said.

"Oh you don't have to always tell the truth," Mr. Ping said jokingly. Po and Crane looked at each other.

"Are you two dating?" Po asked in unbelief. The two birds looked at each other.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. You two could become brothers," Mr. Ping said causing Crane's mother and him to laugh. Po and Crane looked at each other.

"Excuse us for a second," Crane said calmly. They went outside and then. "WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Crane screamed at Po shaking him.

"I know, I know. But look on the bright side," Po said making Crane look at him, "I can do this now: HUG ME BROTHA!" Po embraced Crane in a bear hug while Crane was just weirded out.

* * *

><p>"Now, how do we get those two to stay away from each other?" Po said out loud pacing about, "I mean if they were to be married, that's basically a living nightmare. Can you imagine my father being yours?" The two acclaimed brothers were at the Training Hall sitting on the side.<p>

"Well, we have do something. No offense, but I can't handle a brother now," Crane said.

"No, I'm with you on this one. We need to make sure they're separate. I know! When they're dating, we'll basically make it the worse dating experience of their lives. Then they'll see that they aren't meant for each other. That way you and I are just comrades and never have to see each other in one bedroom again," Po said a little bit too excited. Crane was surprised and glad.

"That's a good idea, but why are you so excited to try and NOT get me to be your brother? I thought that having a Kung Fu warrior as a relative would excite you," Crane wondered. Po brushed it off.

"Oh please, I know that me being anybody's brother would be the worst thing that they could possibly imagine. I know that I'm annoying, so I wouldn't want you to be burdened by me," Po said very casually. Crane didn't know how to answer that. Basically, Po was saying that no one would want to be even next to him in the same room. It made Crane feel sad for him. "Okay, time for operation breakup."

So the two started with plan one: make Mr. Ping's food unbearable. When Mr. Ping wasn't looking, they put elm leaves, mud, and a sweaty towel from the Po's room. They dashed out of the room and hid behind the corner to see what Crane's mother would say. When she tasted it, Po and Crane were on the edge of smiling when they heard. "This is your best batch of noodle soup! It has a tangy smell and great taste," Crane's mother said. Po and Crane's face fell.

"Amazing, we manage to create the one combination of gross materials that actually taste good," Crane muttered.

"Probably, the worms she's tasting in the mud," Po murmured, "Well, time for plan B"

They decided to make Mr. Ping trip up, accidentally throwing water on her, "Oh I'm so sorry. My leg must of tripped," Mr. Ping apologized.

"It's alright," Crane's mother smiled. Po groaned and Crane face palmed himself.

"Okay, plan C," Po said. They poured some pepper into Crane's mother's nose without her looking. She sneezed her soup into Mr. Ping's face. They both laughed it off. "Time for plan D." It involved a sledgehammer. Enough said. "Time for plan E" It didn't work, "Time for plan Z!" It didn't work also. It was soon night time and the two birds were still in Mr. Ping's shop.

"We've tried everything. Nothing's working," Crane sighed.

"Well, we could try plan B," Po said.

"I thought we already tried that," Crane reminded.

"No, Plan B stands for Plan Beg," Po muttered. The two warriors appeared in front of the shop on their knees.

"Please, please, please don't marry each other!" They pleaded. The two birds looked at them and laughed.

"Oh honey, we're not going to marry each other. We're just friends. Besides, it would never really work out," Crane's mother said.

"Right, her being over where she is and you being here would be a big strain on me, Po," Mr. Ping said.

"Well, I've got to go. See you again Mr. Ping," Crane's mother said as she left the village. Po was relieved.

"Thank goodness. Now you don't have to stuck we me, Crane," Po said too excitedly. Crane felt a little ashamed.

"Hey, Po? You know you're not that annoying to be around right? And you are a good friend and, even though it would be interesting to have one, you would make a great brother," Crane said. Po was shocked.

"Are you saying?" Crane's arms spread wide.

"Hug me brotha!" Po hugged Crane and the two friends joked around all the way back to the Jade Palace.

The End


End file.
